ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
In a Class All His Own
}} Julio Scoundrél proposes a prestige class. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Julio Scoundrél ◀ ▶ Transcript The Mechane zooms through the panel, "whzzzzzzz whzzzzzzz whzzzzzzzzzzzz". Elan: ...and then the cops dragged me off to prison, and I haven't seen any of them since. Julio Scoundrél: Distressing. Julio: Let me ask you this, though: What do you intend to do when you finally catch up to your brother? Elan: Save Haley! And the rest of my friends! Julio: How? Exactly? Julio: You've admitted that even with all of his unfavorable multiclassing, Nale is at least your equal (if not your better) in a duel... Julio: ...and that some or all of your friends might be incapacitated or, gods forbid, dead when you arrive. Julio: How do you expect to triumph over him? Elan: I don't know. I just figured it would work out somehow. Julio: A true hero makes his own luck, Elan. Here, let me show you something. Elan: Oooooo... is that a lost tome of ancient forgotten knowledge? Julio: Sort of. It's an old third-party sourcebook I found gathering dust in the discount bin. Julio: This book changed my life, Elan. Not many know this, but I have only average Strength and Dexterity scores. Elan: Get out! You made the list of the Top 100 Swordmen of the Century! Julio: True. I was #32, in fact. Not that I ever concern myself with such trivialities. Julio: At any rate, I have only this book to thank for it, not any surplus of physical prowess on my part. Julio: Open it to Page 94. Elan: "The Dashing Swordsman." I don't understand. Julio: It's a prestige class, Elan, the one in which I have ten levels. The perfect fighting class for someone like me, who has more Charisma than strength. Perfect for me— Julio: —and perfect for you! Elan: Me? take a prestige class? But I thought they were only for munchkins! Elan: Or maybe clerics! Julio: Rubbish! The Dashing Swordsman class will teach you to harness your natural charm to turn you into a real bonafide wisecracking, swashbuckling, damsel-saving action hero! Julio: Among other abilities, it will allow you to substitute your Charisma bonus for your Strength bonus to damage when you wield a rapier—as long as you can make a witty pun or spout a catch-phrase when you attack. Elan: Whoa... with this class, I could actually defeat Nale! Julio: Exactly, my young padawan. Elan: What's a "padawan"? Julio: You're better off not knowing. D&D Context * Strength and Dexterity govern attack and damage bonuses in combat. So a bard like Elan with high Charisma but only middling Strength is less effective hand-to-hand. * A prestige class is a feature of the 3.5 Edition of D&D intended to allow players to more fully customize the abilities of their character. In this case the Dashing Swordsman class allows Elan to use his high Charisma as a modifier to combat rolls, increasing his effectiveness. * Dashing Swordsman is not a published D&D 3.5e prestige class. Julio notes that he found it in a "third party sourcebook". * A Munchkin is a term for a player who tries to maximize their power, treasure, kills, etc. It is generally used in a pejorative sense. Clerics and Druids are often considered overpowered, and thus get lumped in with munchkin players. Trivia * Padawan are what apprentice Jedi are called in the Star Wars prequels (Episodes I-III). Julio doesn't care for the prequels. External links * 390}} View the comic * 29745}} View the discussion thread Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley